battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Greater German Reich/@comment-25373667-20170303001904
Deutschberg ---- The Oberheer is lounging in his office, reading recent training reports and infrastructure buildup reports. He sips a glass of milk, when a knock is heard at his door. He gets up and opens it, a young messenger nervously waiting at his door. The teenager is Kolman Seydlitz, a distant relative of the famous Prussian general, and is just 16 years in age. He jumps with surprise when the Oberheer greets him. "H-Hallo, Heer Wolfgang, I bring news..." "Wonderful! Please take a seat and tell me!" The Oberheer and young Seydlitz take a seat in two chairs facing each other, Seydlitz squirming slightly. "Now, what kind of news do you bring?" "Um... The Cattirians have um... landed in Afrika. They're pushing inland, allegedly to gain colonies." The Oberheer expresses a look of shock, before leaning back in his seat and sighing heavily. "This will not do... not at all." The Oberheer stands, and goes to his desk, scribbling a small note on a piece of paper. "Say, young lad, could you take this to the Reichstag? I intend to give a speech... You're truly a gifted young boy. Much is expected of you." Seydlitz blushes slightly at the compliment, "Danke, mein Oberheer! I will not fail!" He rushes out the door and to the Reichstag. Wolfgang heads to his desk and begins to prepare a speech. ---- Reichstag Building, the Next Day ---- The Reichstag eagerly awaits the Oberheer's speech, as news of the Cattirian landings in Afrika spread like wildfire. The Oberheer steps to his podium, a couple papers displayed before him. "Guten morgen, fellow Germans. As I presume is common knowledge now, the fascist, false-imperial Cattirians have begun to spread their heretic empire beyond the borders of the Pazifik, landing mass quantities of troops and supplies on the Afrikan continent, supported by large amounts of naval and air forces. This is one step too far. They have crossed the line in expanding their territory westward, towards the heart of the German people, and near to our close ally of Israel. They are currently at war with our Isenreich sons and daughters, our American brothers, and our Israeli friends. This act of expansionism and violence has expanded Cattiria into a world empire which threatens the sovereignty of all Germans and her allies. We will stand for this no longer. The Cattirians and their allies spread religious heresies, blatant lies, fascist, socialist, communist, and Nazi supporters, displace native populations with their own heathenish supporters, and directly insult and threaten our closest allies with acts of violence and genocide. We can no longer sit idly by as our friends, neighbors, sisters, brothers, fathers, mothers, sons, daughters are slaughter under the foot of these heretical heathens. We will burn their cities! Destroy their armies! Sink their warships! In the name of Germany! In the name of our allies! GOTT MIT UNS!" The crowd roars and stands in a standing ovation, hailing their great leader. Within hours, an official declaration of war exists between Germany and Cattiria and her allies. It is but the beginning of the end for the heathenish Cattirians...